05 Lipca 2004
TVP 1 06:35 Telezakupy 06:50 Jak wychować tatę; odc.21; serial prod.USA 07:10 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc.20-ost.; serial prod. TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Moda na sukces; odc.2247; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 08:35 Telewakacje; Łatek; odc.33 - Wcześniejsza emerytura; Scruff; 2000 serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 09:00 Telewakacje; Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:30 Telewakacje; Papirus; odc.36 - Bogini Szarańczy; Papyrus; 1998 serial anim.prod.francuskiej (stereo) 09:55 Telewakacje; Songowanie na ekranie; program dla młodych widzów 10:25 Telewakacje; Piątka detektywów; odc.7 - Porwanie; serial prod. angielskiej stereo 10:50 Telewakacje; Ciepło - Zimno; teleturniej 11:05 Lekarz Jedynki; I nastała ciemność; magazyn 11:30 Tędy przeszła historia; odc.1/9 - Nowa Huta - lata glorii, lata smutku; serial dok.prod.fińskiej; reż: Michał Ratyński 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:25 Bez pardonu; odc.21; 2000 serial kryminalny prod. USA zgodą rodziców 13:10 Gladiatorzy drugiej wojny światowej; odc.5/13 - Polskie Siły Zbrojne; (Gladiators of World War II); 2001 serial dokumentalny prod. angielsko-amerykańskiej 14:05 Plebania; odc.366; serial TVP stereo 14:30 Plebania; odc.367; serial TVP stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Wieniawa Długoszowski; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 15:35 Klan; odc.767; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan; odc.768; telenowela TVP 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.2247; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Lokatorzy; Wielkie otwarcie; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:00 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 18:30 Historie olimpijskie; Na skrzydłach wiatru 18:40 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk!; program muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Tabaluga; serial anim.prod.niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:20 Czas powrotów; Czterdziestolatek; odc.2/21 - Walka z nałogiem, czyli labirynt; serial komediowy prod. TVP; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Leonard Pietraszak, Roman Kłosowski 21:05 Teatr Telewizji : Para za parą; Razem; 2000 autor : Feliks Falk (stereo); reż: Feliks Falk; wyk: Edyta Olszówka,Piotr Machalica 21:55 Wieczór Cygański - Gorzów 2003; widowisko (stereo); reż: Janusz Józefowicz; wyk: Edyta Geppert,Janusz Józefowicz,Emilian Krakowski,,zespół Teatru Buffo,zespół cygański Terno 22:45 Letnia Gala BCC - Forum dialogu 23:00 Monitor Wiadomości 23:15 Biznes - perspektywy 23:25 Kino Europy; Nieważny człowiek; Man of no Importance; 1994 film fab.prod.irlandzkiej (za zgodą rodziców); reż: Suri Krishnamma; wyk: Albert Finney,Brenda Fricker,Michael Gambon 00:55 Czarna dziura, czarna góra i siłaczka; film dok.Roberta Stando 01:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Lato bez granic; magazyn 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.62 - Fatalny prezent; serial prod. TVP 08:50 Lato bez granic; magazyn 10:00 Studio sport; EURO 2004 - skróty 12:00 Koc-Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 12:25 Ślady naszej przeszłości; reportaż 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Maggie; odc.16/22; 1998 serial komediowy prod. USA 13:40 Dwójka Dzieciom na wakacje; Kamienna tajemnica; odc.1/13; 1990 serial przygodowy prod.polsko-niemieckiej; reż: Krzysztof Gruber; wyk: Per Oscarsson,Bo Brundin,Carl Ivar Nilsson 14:05 Reporterzy Arte; Kumbh Mela - największe święto na świecie; cykl dokumentalny prod. niemiecko-francuskiej 14:35 Złotopolscy; odc.559 - Mężczyzna-istota hormonalna; telenowela TVP stereo 15:00 Awantura o Basię; odc.1/12 - Awantura pierwsza,czyli rzecz o przerwanej podróży; 1996 serial TVP; reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Agata Marciniak,Maria Kaniewska,Anna Seniuk 15:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Europejski smak; magazyn 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:25 Święta wojna; Cyrograf; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 16:55 Na zdrowie: Jagielski; Hanna Śleszyńska,Beata Tyszkiewicz; talk show stereo 17:35 Bądź legalny; magazyn 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 M jak miłość; odc.185; serial TVP stereo 19:55 M jak miłość; odc.186; serial TVP stereo 20:44 Pogoda; na wakacje 20:50 Europa da się lubić...; Wojna płci; talk show stereo 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 997-magazyn kryminalny; program Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:05 Nocklatka; Przeklęta wyspa; Dead Man's Island; 1995 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Peter Hunt; wyk: Barbara Eden,William Shattner,Morgan Fairchild 00:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 6.50 Przegląd gospodarczy 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Kronika – wiadomości 7.55 Pogoda 8.00 Małe ojczyzny 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Podstawy gry na perkusji (4) 9.15 Gitarowe ABC (4) 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.40 Rodzina Hartów na Dzikim Zachodzie (8) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1993 10.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 10.45 Podwodna Polska 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Ponad granicami (8) 12.15 To jest temat 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Kataklizmy w starożytności (4) 13.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14.45 ZUS radzi (29) 15.00 Panna z mokrą głową (6): Od pierwszego wejrzenia – serial dla dzieci, Polska 1994 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Magazyn medyczny 16.00 W dziesiątkę – magazyn reporterów 16.20 Warto wiedzieć – magazyn 16.25 Pogoda 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Przegląd gospodarczy 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17.50 Kronika świętokrzyska – magazyn regionalny 18.00 Pogoda 18.00 Kronika – wiadomości 18.20 Tematy dnia – program publicystyczny 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Portrety prezydentów – program dokumentalny 19.00 Z plecakiem i walizką – program krajoznawczy 19.20 Warto wiedzieć – magazyn 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier, studio pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Kronika – wiadomości 22.00 Tematy dnia – program publicystyczny 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.05 Kochankowie mojej mamy – dramat, Polska 1986 0.40 WuWuA 0.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny 06:45 TV market 07:00 Przygody Jackie Chana (68) - serial anim. USA 2003 07:30 Benny Hill (37) - serial kom. Wielka Brytania 08:00 Ally McBeal (71) - serial kom. USA 2000 08:55 Rodzina zastępcza (15) - serial kom. Polska 1999 09:30 Zostać Miss (7) - serial obycz. Polska 2001 10:30 Idol - program rozrywkowy Polska 11:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (24) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Opowieść o dżinie - film fantastyczny USA/Rumunia 1997 13:45 Pokémon (75) - serial anim. Japonia/USA 14:15 Benny Hill (38) - serial kom. Wielka Brytania 14:45 Awantura o kasę (42) - teleturniej Polska 15:45 Informacje 16:10 Exclusive - najciekawsze historie świata - magazyn reporterów Polska 2004 16:30 Daleko od noszy (5) - serial kom. Polska 2003 17:00 Ally McBeal (72) - serial kom. USA 2000 18:00 Rodzina zastępcza (16) - serial kom. Polska 1999 18:30 Informacje, sport 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Zostać miss (8) - serial obycz. Polska 2001 20:00 Dyżur - reportaż Polska 2004 20:30 Predator - film sensacyjny USA 1987 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23:00 Daleko od noszy (6) - serial kom. Polska 2003 23:30 Biznes informacje 23:50 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 00:30 Bez przedawnienia - magazyn kryminalny Polska 2004 TVN 06:30 Telesklep 07:10 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 07:30 Zdradzona miłość (16) - telenowela Meksyk 2003 08:20 Miasteczko (1) - serial obycz. Polska 2000 09:00 Tele gra - teleturniej 10:05 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10:50 Szybka forsa - teleturniej Polska 2004 12:05 Telesklep 12:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 12:55 Dla ciebie wszystko - za kulisami - program rozrywkowy 13:25 Na Wspólnej (168) - serial obycz. Polska 2003 13:50 Na Wspólnej (169) - serial obycz. Polska 2003 14:15 Na Wspólnej (170) - serial obycz. Polska 2003 14:40 Zaklęte serce (93) - telenowela Meksyk 2003 15:25 Brygada ratunkowa 4 (20) - serial obycz. USA 2003 16:20 Zdradzona miłość (17) - telenowela Meksyk 2003 17:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej Polska 2004 18:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 20:10 Gulczas, a jak myślisz... - komedia Polska 2001 22:10 Usterka - serial dokumentalny 22:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Camera Cafe - serial kom. Polska 2004 23:20 Camera Cafe - serial kom. Polska 2004 23:30 Camera Cafe - serial kom. Polska 2004 23:40 Camera Cafe - serial kom. Polska 2004 23:50 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 00:20 Co za tydzień - magazyn Polska 2004 00:45 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 01:05 Nic straconego TV 4 6.10 Strefa P 6.35 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady (61) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 8.15 Miłość czy kochanie (11) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 9.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 10.00 Słodka trucima (64) - telenoweła braz. 11.00 Cud miłości (194) - telenowela peruw. (powt.) 12.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12.15 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 12.45 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.15 Muzyczne listy 14.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (132} - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 15.00 Transformery - serial anim. 15.30 Słodka trucizna (65) - tełenowela braz. 16.30 Cud milości (195) - telenowela peruw. 17.30 Strażacy - magazyn 18.00 Z życia wzięte - serial dok. 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów (13) - serial przygod. USA 20.00 V.I.P. (16) - serial sens. USA 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń Pepsi & 1V 4 - magazyn 21.40 Formuła l - Grand Prix Francji - skrót 22.10 Tragikomiczne wypadki z życia Christophera Titusa (15) - serial kom. USA 22.40 Joker - program rozrywkowy 23.40 Serce do walki - dramat obycz. USA, 1998 (90 min) 1.25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 2.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 2.35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 3.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.35 Telegra 6.35 Telesklep 7.10 Luz we dwóch (14) - serial komediowa, USA 7.40 Ścieżki miłości (16) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.30 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (50) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.20 Miłość i nienawiść (85) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Nie ma sprawy (6) - serial komediowa, USA 11.05 Ścieżki miłości (17) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.00 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (51) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Miłość I nienawiść (86) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (45) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.10 Ścigany (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Nie ma sprawy (7) - serial komediowa, USA 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (46) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.10 Skłócone miasto - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Daniel Petrie, wyk. Michael Tucker, Carole Galloway, Linda Griffiths 21.55 Mortal Kombat (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.55 Złodzieje w mundurach - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. Ray Sharkey, Steve Railsback, James Keach, George Kennedy, Franc Luz 0.50 Niebezpieczna propozycja - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Brad Sanders, wyk. Arielle Sutton, Robin Guirard, Joe Chrest, Noelle Evans, Catherine Dent 2.45 Red Light - Extra 3.15 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Najważniejszy dzień życia; odc.8/9 - Złoto (58'); serial prod. TVP 07:00 Festiwale, festiwale; Satanorium- 23 PPA we Wrocławiu - Gala cz.2; (STEREO); wyk: Stanisława Celińska, Katarzyna Groniec, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Mirosław Baka, Piotr Fronczewski, Zbigniew Zamachowski 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Radio Romans; odc.4/32 - Replika (25'); serial TVP 08:45 Witaj przygodo!; Eliasz i Pistułka; odc.3/5 - Czarodziejski tłuczek; serial animowany prod.polskiej 08:50 Witaj przygodo!; Wakacje z duchami; odc.5/7 - Tajemnica czarnego futerału (29'); serial TVP 09:20 Witaj przygodo!; Widokówki; Lanckorona; magazyn 09:35 Witaj przygodo!; Moje miasteczko; odc.25/39 - Piękna i Bestia (24'); serial prod. kanadyjskiej /stereo/ 10:05 Warto wiedzieć; Eurotel 10:15 Warto wiedzieć; Laboratorium; magazyn 10:35 Warto wiedzieć; Wieża Babel; magazyn 11:00 Warto wiedzieć; Katalog zabytków; Harklowa 11:15 Warto wiedzieć; Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Anoda (cz.1); program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 11:40 Warto wiedzieć; Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Wyżyń buhaje; program prof. Jana Miodka 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Mistrzostwa Polski w lekkoatletyce 13:05 Punkt widzenia; odc.1/7 (53'); serial prod. TVP 14:00 Ja, alkoholik; odc.5 - Staszek i Michał; telenowela dok.TVP (stereo) 14:30 Szerokie tory; reportaż Barbary Włodarczyk 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Radio Romans; odc.4/32 - Replika (25'); serial TVP 15:40 Chłopaki z Sosnowca cz.1; koncert stereo; wyk: Edyta Górniak, Beata Rybotycka, Jacek Wójcicki, Bogusław Morka 16:25 Witaj przygodo!; Wakacje z duchami; odc.5/7 - Tajemnica czarnego futerału (29'); serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Najważniejszy dzień życia; odc.8/9 - Złoto (58'); serial prod. TVP 18:35 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; z Joanną Olczak-Ronikier o pamięci 19:05 Kobiety Białego Domu; odc.25 - Edith Roosvelt 19:15 Dobranocka; Bajka o trzech smokach; odc.1/5 - Narodziny; serial animowany prod.polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:10 Radio Romans; odc.4/32 - Replika (25'); serial TVP 20:40 Punkt widzenia; odc.1/7 (53'); serial prod. TVP 21:35 Od Aten do Aten; magazyn sportowy 22:00 Ja, alkoholik; odc.5 - Staszek i Michał; telenowela dok.TVP (stereo) 22:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Dni Polskie na Litwie; reportaż 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:30 Festiwale, festiwale; Satanorium- 23 PPA we Wrocławiu - Gala cz.2; (STEREO); wyk: Stanisława Celińska, Katarzyna Groniec, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Mirosław Baka, Piotr Fronczewski, Zbigniew Zamachowski 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes - perspektywy 00:45 Witaj przygodo!; Moje miasteczko; odc.25/39 - Piękna i Bestia (24'); (My Hometown); serial prod. kanadyjskiej 01:10 Śpiewaj z nami; program dla dzieci 01:15 Bajka o trzech smokach; odc.1/5 - Narodziny; serial animowany prod.polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:05 Radio Romans; odc.4/32 - Replika (25'); serial TVP 02:30 Punkt widzenia; odc.1/7 (53'); serial prod. TVP 03:25 Od Aten do Aten; magazyn sportowy 03:50 Kobiety Białego Domu; odc.25 - Edith Roosvelt 04:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Najważniejszy dzień życia; odc.8/9 - Złoto (58'); serial prod. TVP 05:00 Festiwale, festiwale; Satanorium- 23 PPA we Wrocławiu - Gala cz.2; (STEREO); wyk: Stanisława Celińska, Katarzyna Groniec, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Mirosław Baka, Piotr Fronczewski, Zbigniew Zamachowski 06:00 Zakończenie programu BBC One 6.00 Breakfast 9.15 Animal Park 10.00 Family Xchange 11.00 Put Your Money WhereYour House Is 11.30 Bargain Hunt 12.15 Car Booty 13.00 BBC News; Weather 13.30 Regional News; Weather 13.40 Neighbours 14.05 Cash in the Attic 14.35 Diagnosis Murder 15.20 News; Weather, Regional News 15.25 CBeebies 15.45 CBBC 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 BBC News 18.30 South East Today 19.00 Cash in the Attic 19.30 Real Story with Fiona Bruce 20.00 EastEnders 20.30 Ground Force America 21.00 Silent Witness 22.00 BBC News 22.25 Regional News 22.35 Silent Witness 23.35 A Smile like Yours 1.15 Sign Zone 3.45 BBC News 24 BBC Two 6.00 CBBC 8.00 CBeebies 10.30 Yesterday at Wimbledon 11.30 The Phil Silvers Show 12.00 Wildlife on Two 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Lady of Deceit 14.30 50 Years of BBC TV News 15.30 Flog It 16.30 Ready Steady Cook 17.15 Weakest Link 18.00 Homes under the Hammer 19.00 HeadJam 19.30 As Time Goes By 20.00 Mastermind 20.30 University Challenge - the Professionals 21.00 Comedy Night 22.30 Newsnight 23.20 BBC4 on BBC2 1.00 BBC Learning Zone: Languages and Travel BBC Three 19.00 The 7 o'Clock News on BBC3 19.30 HeadJam 20.00 The Mighty Boosli 20.30 Trauma 21.00 Ruby Does the Business 22.00 EastEnders 22.30 The Smoking Room 23.00 The Mighty Boosli 23.30 Monkey Dust 0.00 HeadJam 0.30 The Smoking Room 1.00 The Mighty Boosli 1.30 Ruby Does the Business 2.30 Inner Spaces 3.30 HeadJam BBC Four 19.00 Mediterranean Tales 19.10 Alistair Cooke's America 20.00 The World Followed by Weather 20.30 Jacques Henri Lartigue: the Boy Who Never Grew Up 21.00 The World In Art 21.40 Art & the 60s 22.40 Russia from My Window(Tishe!) - Storyville 0.00 Jacques Henri Lartigue: the Boy Who Never Grew Up 0.30 The World In Art 1.10 Art & the 60s 2.10 Russia from My Window(Tishe!) - Storyville 3.30 Jacques Henri Lartigue: the Boy Who Never Grew Up Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC One z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Two z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Three z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Four z 2004 roku